Unthinkable
by YoGurlB
Summary: Leah and Jacob accomplish the unthinkable.


**I got this idea while listening to Alicia Keys song **_**Unthinkable. **_**I have fallen in love with that song and listened to it the whole time while writing this. You guys should check it out. It's best to listen to it while reading this. **

**I do not own Twilight or the song! S. Meyer owns Twilight and Alicia Keys own **_**Unthinkable. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before And I deserve it, I think I deserve it (Drake: I deserve it, I think it deserve it. Let it go) It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore And I can't take it (Drake: I can't take it)_

"I can't believe you screwed her Jake! Why would you do this to me after all we have been through? After all I have been through," Leah yelled with warm tears streaming down her face. She punched at Jacob, hitting him many times in the chest with every word. He grabbed at her arms, knowing he could not take back what he had done. He knew he couldn't take the hurt away and pain he had caused.

A few tears fell from his own eyes. " I'm so sorry Lee. I-"

" You are just like him! You did just what he did to me! You said you would never hurt me," Leah yelled out, her punches slowing down and her sobs getting louder. She crashed into Jacob's chest and held on tightly to his shirt. She struggled against her will to let him go, she knew she couldn't hang on. She knew those promises he had made her were bogus and that she was dumb falling for him.

" Lee," Jacob said between breaths. He clung to her , holding every ounce of her close to him. Her scent. Her heart. Her soul. But he knew he had to let go and that this was just not meant to be. Nessie was his imprint after all, someone he was destined to spend his whole life with.

" I fucking hate you," Leah whispered still clinging to him. " I hate you so much."

Jacob nodded his head, his own tears falling in her jet black hair. He could feel her nails digging in his chest. Digging at his heart. He did not deserve his heart after what he had done to her.

" Do you love her," Leah asked her body shaking slightly.

Jacob closed his eyes, thinking back to the many moments he had told Nessie he loved her. He had lied to her. That was two women he had lied to. Two women he had deceived.

"No. I don't love her," Jacob said in a husky voice. Leah's nails loosened their grip, but his heart could still feel the sharp pains. Leah looked up at him, her red eyes full of hurt and betrayal.

" Do you love me," she asked. He looked down at the floor, not knowing what to tell Leah. He didn't know if he loved her or not. He felt something towards her. But was it love? He really didn't know what love felt like. The feelings he had for Bella, he didn't have those for Leah. It was something different he felt towards Leah. He couldn't help but be around her, he liked to make her happy, and he liked how she made him happy. But was it love?

"I…I don't know," Jacob replied looking up into her brown eyes. Her face displayed her confusion and shock. Fresh tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall over her eye lids. " Lee, I'm sorry."

" Just leave."

" Le-"

" Get out!" Leah pointed towards the front door.

Jacob dropped his head in defeat, something he never did. Not even with Bella. " I'm sorry." He said one last time before leaving Leah alone. He walked out into the cool rain that began to fall harder when he stepped off the porch.

Leah fell to the floor, her tears falling at a rapid pace now. Two guys she had fallen for had broken hee heart in pieces. They had betrayed her for two women that barely knew them. Nessie knew Jacob, but not like Leah did. Nessie didn't know Jacob's weaknesses and strengths. She didn't know what his favorite food was or his favorite color. She didn't know that he hated the sound of metal against teeth. It drove him crazy, which is why he ate with plastic forks and spoons. But Jacob went off and slept with Nessie anyway. When he knew she didn't know much about him. She might have been his imprint, but she really didn't know him. He spent tonsw of time with her when she was little, but now she was a teen. A teen that was a little on the wild side and could give two flying fucks about Jacob. Leah punched the wooden floor, causing it to dent. She hated that she had fallen in love with Jacob. As many times as she tried to erase this feeling it would not go away.

Jacob drove over to the Cullens. During his drive he had thought about a lot of things. Sleeping with Nessie was a mistake, he shouldn't have done it. It was wrong and now she had an emotional attachment to him. She had been texting him like crazy, wondering when he was coming back. He couldn't deny the pull he felt toward Nessie, but he also felt a pull toward Leah. A pull that felt more realistic and not so forced. He pulled up in front of the Cullens and sat in his car while the rain pattered against the windows. He hit his steering wheel. He had to break this off with Nessie and tell her the truth. He could not be with her romantically. He was…in love with Leah. That emotion slapped him hard, slapping the sense into him and somehow taking a weight off his heart. He got out his car and masked his thoughts. He couldn't let the mind reading Cullen know that he was about to break his daughter's heart. He knocked at the glass door and watched as Bella swiftly appeared in front of it.

" Hey Jake. Nessie has been looking for you all day," Bella said with a smile. Although she wasn't human anymore, Bella's smile could still light up a room.

" Oh. Well where is-"

" Jake," Nessie ran down the steps, her loose curls bouncing.

" Hey Ness," Jacob replied as Nessie wrapped her legs around his waist. The same way she did that night. " Um, I need to talk to you about something."

"Well I will leave you two alone," Bella stated disappearing up the steps.

" I missed you," Nessie said leaning towards Jacob's lips. He backed away from her, and grabbed her hand.

" We need to talk," Jacob said leading them out the front door. He led her to a clearing in the woods and sat down on a log.

" The other night was fantastic," Nessie said snapping a tiny branch in half.

" This is over," Jacob said. Nessie's eyes widened and she threw the branch down and sat next to Jacob.

" What are you talking about?"

" This between us. It's over, I can't do it anymore," Jacob said standing up. " I don't want you like that."

" What… I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?" Nessie's eyes began to water. Jacob looked away from her, knowing he had broken her heart.

" No, it's me. I just… I made a mistake Nessie."

" Typical line from a guy," Nessie shook her head and wiped tears from her cheek.

" Look I will still be around because I am your imprint, but that's it. We can't be romantically involved anymore."

" What is you reason for this?"

" Leah. I can't hurt her anymore Ness. She has already been hurt too much. She doesn't deserve it," Jacob replied.

" But I deserve it?"

" No. Which is why I am ending this right now."

Nessie nodded her head like she understood. Jacob knew she didn't, but she knew she had no choice. Jacob took her face in his hands and connected their lips. He kissed her for the last time. Her eyes were still closed when their lips parted. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Jacob turned his back on her. He had to get back to Leah.

Would he come back? Leah sat in front of the front door, the lights had gone out as the storm worsened. Leah hung her head in despair, regardless of what happened the feelings for Jacob had not diminished. He had been gone for two hours now. Leah had given up on all hope that he would come back. There was a light knock at the front door. Leah looked up, thinking she was hearing things. She heard the knock again, along with a rumble of thunder. Leah hopped up and opened the door. There he stood, dripping wet. She gasped and threw her arms around his neck, crushing her lips against his. The rain beat against her clothes, soaking her to the bone. Jacob pushed them inside, closing the door behind him. He turned Leah around so her back was to the door. Bodies pressed against each other. Along with lips and two hearts. Two broken hearts trying to mend each other.

_Why give up before we try Feel the lows before the highs Clip our wings before we fly away I can't say I came prepared I'm suspended in the air Won't you come be in the sky with me_

Leah broke the kiss and grabbed Jacob's hand. She led him up the steps and to her room. They didn't attack each other like they usually did. They were gentle. Slow and gentle. Jacob pecked Leah's lips before grabbing the hem of her shirt. He looked at her, making sure it was okay.

_If you ask me I'm ready_

Leah nodded and slipped out of the shirt as Jacob pulled it over her head. He kissed her neck and pushed her toward the bed. He stood up and removed his own shirt, tossing it to the side. Leah pulled him back towards him and the fire ignited. Everything that they had said to each other didn't matter anymore. The past were only small memories. But they were making new memories now. They had removed all of their clothing. They stripped away any regrets, fights, cruel words, anything that hurt. Nothing was rushed, everything gentle. Jacob didn't push himself into Leah too hard or fast. It was a slow, controlled motion. They didn't speak words or moan. The only sound was the sound of the thunder and rain slamming against the window. They looked into each other's eyes, trying to hold on to this moment as long as they could.

_I was wondering maybe Could I make you my baby If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin' If you ask me I'm ready (Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready) If you ask me I'm ready (Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready)_

" I love you," Jacob whispered in Leah's ear.

She smiled. " I love you too." She replied as they rode the storm.

They accomplished the _unthinkable_.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
